The Three Little Saiyans
by IggySwitzy
Summary: When Goku, Gohan and Vegeta get kicked out of their houses, they decide to build their own temporary ones. But within the woods they resorted in, a dark force lays waiting to feed. Based on the all famous 'Three Little Pigs'


**Three Little Saiyans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairy/folktale of _The Three Little Pigs_ (It's both...I think) nor _DBZ_**

Once upon a time there lived three little saiyans. The oldest saiyan was named Vegeta, he was the prince of all saiyans. Younger by only a few years, Kakarot (usually called Goku) was the second oldest. His son, Gohan, being the youngest of the three little saiyans.

One day the three little saiyans' wives decided to take a break. Or rather, have a break from their husbands.

"Gohan! Goku!, get out!" Chi-Chi pushed her husband and son out of their house. "It's just a short break. You two drive me crazy," she sighed with clear exasperation.

"But Chi-Chi, where is Gohan and I suppose to go?" Goku took a small step towards his wife. She gave him a death glare and he immediately retreated.

"Try Bulma. I don't know, nor do I care. But Goku, I swear if Gohan comes back with one tiny scratch you're **DEAD**! Now leave!" Chi-Chi slammed the door in their faces. Gohan glanced towards their window and saw his mother shooing them away.

"Well, I guess Bulma it is." Goku hunched and sighed. What have gotten into his wife? Gohan gave a small nod before flying off in the direction of Capsule Corps.

…

"**WOMAN!**What do you mean I can't stay?" Vegeta glared at his…girlfriend? They weren't really on the lovey-dovey relationship side but they did have a baby and stayed together.

Bulma held their child in her arms. She was currently feeding the baby some formula.

"Just for awhile. You can come back in…a month or so? Now shoo." Vegeta flared at his partner's persistence on getting him out the house. "**FINE!**" The prince shouted before flying out the door.

Bulma jumped up with baby Trunks giggling in her arms. "Now it's time to call Chi-Chi, right?" She asked her son. Who responded with, in baby translation, "yeah, ma."

…

The three little saiyans were basically on a collision course. The oldest saiyan in 'super saiyan' mode heading straight for the oblivious younger saiyans.

"Do you feel that?" Gohan asked his father. Goku just stared straight ahead, his expression neutral.

"It's Vegeta…and…" Both Goku and Gohan immediately halted in their flying. Their eyes wide and in shock. Vegeta was heading straight for them! At top speed! "Gohan, _move!_" Goku pushed his son out of the way as the prince of all saiyans collided with his stomach.

"GAHHH!"

They had fallen on the ground from the harsh impact. Vegeta laid on top of Goku, catching his breath and seemingly unaware of their position.

"Uh, Vegeta?" Goku squinted at his frienemy. Vegeta frowned back. "May you…um…" he waved his hand around them, urging Vegeta to look around. And Vegeta did, unfortunately.

"Why the holy-? Kakarrot! **Explain!**" Vegeta commanded after he risen.

Goku fumbled as he stood up. He really couldn't think of a comprehendible way to explain. Good thing Gohan spoke up. "Mom told us to get out for some reason. Dad and I were on our way to Bulma to see if we could stay with her until Mom allowed us back in; then we felt your ki. And you kind of crashed and-"

"Don't continue." Vegeta held up his palm to silence the boy. "And tough luck with that. Woman been acting like a hog towards me; she basically kicked me out too. She must wish to die, I swear when I'm stronge-"

"You got kicked out too?" Goku continued the interruption. "That's so weird, both of our wives-"

"Women."

"Riiiiiight; kicked us out of the house on the same day, probably the same time. I wonder what they're planning…"

"But Mom said she needed a break," Gohan had landed beside his father by now. "Don't you think that's why she wanted us out, Dad?" Gohan beamed puppy dog eyes at his father.

"Uh, sure Gohan," Goku awkwardly patted Gohan's freshly cut hair. Vegeta scoffed at the weak affection (in his words.)_ Imbeciles. _

While Goku and Gohan was wishfully talking about Chi-Chi, Vegeta was thinking more on the practical side. Like: "Where are we going to live?"

Goku stopped rambling about his wife. "Um, I haven't thought about that..."

"Of course you haven't,"

"Yet." Goku leisurely leaned back against the trunk of an oak tree, almost mockingly close to Vegeta's position. The silence between all three saiyans grew awkward. So awkward that Vegeta actually started _admiring_nature.

Vegeta.

Nature.

"Hey I got it!" Goku suddenly shouted into the silence. Gohan looked up at his father; the boy was crouched down and stabbing a stick into the ground. "We should build our own!"

"Build? Our own house?"

"Is that you're big idea?" Vegeta scolded. Goku just brightened even more.

"Well, actually, I read it somewhere. I don't remember the story and all of the details, but I know the basics. There were three little pigs who got kicked out of the house by their mom, so they each built their own house. That's all that I can remember right now; ha." Goku scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"So you expect us, because you read it in a silly children's book, to build our own house?" Vegeta quirked his left eyebrow in question. Goku nodded his head then looked at Gohan.

"That sounds fun Dad! We should build a house together!" Gohan ran into his Father's arms. Goku hugged Gohan, laughing a little by his excited reaction.

"But if we're gonna build, than you have to build your own house," Goku looked lovingly into his son's eyes. They flashed a gleam of disappointment, but it changed immediately into excitement from the building challenge. Gohan sharply nodded and smiled.

"First we're gonna need some lumber, okay?" Goku was about to punch an extremely large tree when he remembered Vegeta. "Um, are you gonna build a house too? Vegeta?"

"No."

"But Vegeta,"

"No."

"," Goku started to whine. He grabbed Vegeta's armor and started to shake him. "It'll be fuuuuuuuuuuun."

"I don't care if it'll be 'fun'. I'm going to find someplace to stay; you and your brat can role-play without me." Vegeta started to walk away from the two _bambinos. _

Gohan was only a little ways away from his father and Vegeta. He sat against a tree in the mostly bare meadow. The empty field was surrounded by mounds oaks. Gohan awed at the many butterflies that fluttered around the flowers. When he finally put his attention back on Goku and Vegeta, he found them both in their super saiyan forms

…punching down trees.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

Goku stopped mid-punch. "Oh, I forgot about you…heh, sorry son. Start chopping down some trees! Vegeta decided he wanted to join!"

"I was blackmailed!" Vegeta retorted. Goku just shrugged and gave his signature childish grin. Gohan stared blankly at the scene playing infront of his eyes before joining the adults.

Now, when our three little saiyans started to build their future homes, they each chose different material. Gohan decided to build his of sturdy lumber, Goku built his out of very hard clay (which he made), and Vegeta built his house out of cement and homemade steel (he stole some materials from Goku.)

But as the saiyans were building their homes, an evil lurked among them. An evil…known as Cell. He just finished his quest for perfection, by killing mortals and two androids for energy to boost his strength. And it was just luck that he crossed the saiyans.

When they finished building, Goku and Gohan decided to go for a walk. "We'll be back Vegeta, don't try to fly away anytime soon!" Vegeta grunted as a remark, but continued back into his house to watch the Olympics.

"Ah Dad, look at the animals," Gohan pointed at a flock of doves huddled together. It wasn't everyday that you see more than one dove, so they stared and gawked at the animals. One dove decided to fly up to the strangers. It squawked, and when Goku and Gohan smiled at it, the dove perched itself on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan look! The dove landed on your shoulder. Okay, now be nice and stay quiet. Doves don't like loud noise…neither does Vegeta and Chi-Chi but who's thinking about them? Well, I am but,"

"Dad shhh! You're unsettling the bird." But even after Goku shut up, the dove did not settle, nor did the other birds. A rustling could be heard from behind a bush and one of the doves quickly was snatched.

"Uhhh, I think we should head back, don't ya think?"

"But Dad, we can't leave the doves," Gohan watched as the rest of the doves flew away. "Now we can," was his Father's response as they flew back to the houses.

"D-do I have to stay in my house by myself?" Gohan was getting close to tears. Whatever that thing back there was, it didn't seem to have any good ki; and he wasn't ready to face it. Goku gave his son a sympathetic smile.

"Well, if you want I can stay with you," and off Goku and Gohan went. Once they were soundly inside of Gohan's lumber house, the evil from earlier appeared.

Cell became hungry after seeing the two powers. They looked like they could put up a good challenge, nothing _too_ intricate for his skills though. So with his mind set on food and his achieved perfect form ready, Cell knocked on Gohan's wooden door.

"Come out and play little saiyans! Let me in!" Goku and Gohan were hiding behind the blue couch. They felt Cell's immense energy and knew better than to jump into a fight. But just to be safe they transformed into super saiyans.

Before Gohan could think of a response (or none at all) Goku whispered in his ear. "Remember the story? Well this is exactly like a scene in it. Oh wow! We should say the little pigs catch phrase! Listen-" And Goku told the boy the words.

"Little saiyans! Little saiyans! Let me in!"

"Not by the hairs on our chinny-chin chins!" Goku and Gohan chanted in unison.

"Let me in! Or I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!" Cell really meant that he would blast it to smithereens but his prey didn't need to know that small detail.

Goku told Gohan to stay quiet and suppress their energies. The boy nodded and suddenly Cell couldn't feel his targets' ki. "So you want to be wise guys huh? Well, let's give you a taste of perfection!"

Cell blasted the house and it crumbled in seconds. While he was occupied with laughing maniacally, the two little saiyans escaped and made their way into Goku's house. When Cell finally noticed that the two were gone, he snarled at the sky and then flew to Goku's clay house.

"Huh? Good work whoever built this piece of junk. If I wasn't going to kill you, I would ask you to make me something like this masterpiece. Oh, well. **Now LET ME IN!**"

"Not by the hairs on our chinny-chin chins!" The little saiyans shouted back. Once this was said Cell became even more infuriated.

"That's how you want to play huh? Well, let's see you escape from this! Ka-me-ha-me," Cell took his stance and charged the Kamehameha wave.

While Cell was charging Goku's signature attack, the little saiyans made their way to Vegeta's heavily built home. They pounded on the steel door in a hurry. "Vegeta! There's no time to explain but you have to let us into your house." Without the prince's approval, Goku pushed his son inside of the secured home. All three of the little saiyans felt the effect when Cell unleashed the ki wave.

"Why did that feel like…?" Vegeta looked to Goku for an answer. When both Goku and Gohan shrugged in confusion simultaneously, Vegeta walked away and grunted.

"Daddy, why is it so quiet?"

…

Cell decided to take a different approach to kill his fleeing dinner. He noticed that the last house standing had a chimney, an easy access into the home. Crossing his fingers for luck, Cell flew up towards the chimney hole.

…

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan felt the overwhelming ki from Cell as he slowly slid down the chimney. Lucky for them, because of his size, Cell wasn't moving pretty fast.

"Hey, I have an idea," Goku whispered to his fellow saiyans.

"Wasn't it your 'ingenious' idea that began this whole charade?" Vegeta's comment was ignored.

…

Cell didn't pay much attention to the smell of smoke until he realized that a intense fire was burning his feet. "Owwww!" He screamed as the fire rose up his body. Still stuck in the chimney, he had no place to get away from the scorching.

The three little saiyans blasted ki waves up the chimney at Cell, and just to add a small 'kick', the Prince of All Saiyans transformed into a super saiyan as well.

When their enemy finally stopped his screaming, the three little saiyans stared down at his burnt body.

"What do we do with him?" Gohan glanced at his father than Vegeta for an answer. When none of them replied he decided to state a fact. "Y'know, he smells pretty tasty. We should eat!" Now that got a response out of the older saiyans.

…

"Chi-Chi we're home!" Goku busted into the house after a month in his temporary home. Gohan's hair had grown back in his wild state and looked untamed. But not as much as his mama.

"Mom?"

Chi-Chi was standing in the middle of her destroyed house. The furniture was torn and ripped, with the stuffing loosely coming out. Glass was shattered on the floor and all of the windows were broken.

"Hi honeys, you're…you're finally back," was Chi-Chi's final words before she dreamily fell asleep; falling on to the broken couch.

Capsule Corps. wasn't in a much better condition either, but Bulma didn't go directly to sleep when her man came home. I mean, it's Vegeta we're talking about.

**"WOMAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY-er-THE HOUSE?**" The prince of all saiyans looked as if he was one string away from snapping the poor woman's neck.

Baby Trunks lay asleep in his bed, which seem to have been obtrude against the wall. Bulma's hair was standing from various places on her head and she looked like death.

Vegeta gave an eye twitch.

"Uhhhhh, let's go to bed shall we?" With that said Bulma pushed Trunk's bed down the scorched black hallway and into her room. Vegeta was left to sputter obscurities until he chose to insult his woman tomorrow.

And all of the three little saiyans lived happily ever after.

**~ THE END**


End file.
